


Blindness is Relative

by retrospectav



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Plus-Size Lovin's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is seen for himself by the unlikeliest of sources.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindness is Relative

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet exists outside the movie timeline, and known mythology.   
> Written by http://stayhomemom.tumblr.com/

Loki stares at her intently all through the feast, unabashedly, for Rabo’ha was blind. She is one of the few courtiers that doesn’t fawn over Thor. Thor’s visage meanings nothing to her. Though she smiles and laughs when he speaks to her, it was more genial than flirtatious. This simple attribute fascinates Loki, as does the rest of her. Loki does not typical contemplate women of ample girth, but there is something about Rabo’ha’s curvy flesh that fills his mind with delicious ideas. He fantasizes about what it would be like to be encompassed by her plumpness, to caress her bounty, to sheath himself in her hidden depths, to watch her face as he brings her to ecstasy.

He growls in frustration has his manhood becomes heavy with their imagined congress. He slams his fist down on the table, bringing an abrupt halt to the conversation around him. He snarls his apology and rises from the table. He spares a look back, only to realize she has also left the table. He scans the room quickly, and sees her as she walks unimpeded along the far wall. He is not surprised. She long ago memorized the layout the palace, and often wandered about without escort. In fact she probably knew more about the palace than anyone that lived there. 

Loki watches as she passes from the hall and out of sight. He moves around the hall, and stands at the entry from the great hall to the passageway beyond. His eyes follow her as she walks on. He is suddenly filled with trepidation. What would she think of him? The second son? The least favored of all Asgrad? Though he knows she can not see him, she would hear his voice and feel him. He shimmers into a replica of Thor.

He catches up to her easily and presses her to the wall.

“Rabo’ha, “ He breathes in her scent, his Thor body rubbing against her.

“Thor? Why do you assault me so?”

“Rabo’ha, you ignite a fire in my blood like no other.”

“I am not yours to claim!”

Loki is confused by this. He knows of no claims on her, no betrothals, no courtiers that seek her hand. Loki shakes this off and presses into her further.

“Who? I shall have him on his knees!”

Rabo’ha’s unfocused eyes gaze at an unknown point over Loki’s shoulder, eyebrows furrowed together. She raises her hands to feel Loki’s Thor face. Her expression relaxes. She cups one of his cheeks and strokes hair away from his face.

Loki is taken off guard by this gesture, and shoves her more roughly than he wants. “Who?” He demands again.

“Loki.” 

Loki staggers back by this revelation. “What?” He mutters. He shimmers back to his own appearance.

“I belong to no other. Only Loki has claim to my heart.”

“How can this be?” He croaks in his real voice.

She smiles tenderly. “Your tricks to do not fool me. I know you to well. Your eyes they are always upon me, either in concern that I may miss a step, in joy when I’ve accomplished something others say I could not, or in lust, like at the feast tonight.”

He growls and forces her against the wall again. “I would taint you!”

“Who says I am so pristine?”

“I can smell your innocence!” He rages at her.

“And I see your broken heart.”

“How is it that you can see me, when even my own family is so blind!”

“They look at what you show them. I listen to what is underneath.”

Loki swoops in for a bruising kiss, claiming possession of that which was freely given.


End file.
